Sentiments sous les décombres
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Une petite alternative de ce qui se serait passé lorsque Steve et Danny sont sortis de l'immeuble effondré dans l'épisode 19 de la saison 4
1. Sentiments sous les décombres

_Aloha tout le monde!_

_Vous vous souvenez de l'épisode 19 de la saison 4? Mais si, vous savez, celui dans lequel Danny et Steve sont bloqués dans l'effondrement d'un immeuble? Cette fois, je vous propose une fin alternative à cet épisode, fin dans laquelle bien sûr nos deux chouchous s'avouent quelque chose..._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Léonard Freeman, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, et Peter M. Lenkov. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

_Béta : Aliza de MDS. Merci à elle_

* * *

**_NDA : le texte d'intro ci-dessous en italique reprend les dialogues de l'épisode de la série._**

_\- Pour ce qui est du truc que t'as dit… juste avant de faire péter la bombe tout à l'heure, je tiens à te dire que moi aussi, j'éprouve la même chose._  
_\- Heu… je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Le ton était à la défensive._  
_\- Tu veux m'obliger à le dire, asséna le blond en le regardant dans les yeux en réponse au regard de défi qu'il recevait. Viens par là… Je t'aime…_  
_Danny l'enlaçait._  
_\- Moi aussi mon vieux._  
_Steve resserra son étreinte._

Ils s'écartèrent finalement, un peu gênés de cette proximité.

Ils sortaient enfin des décombres de l'immeuble après un véritable parcours du combattant.  
Le leader du 5-0 regarda son second repartir pour se faire recoudre puisque selon ses propres mots « ce serait bien ». Il souffla un grand coup en fermant les yeux, se passa une main sur le visage et décida de rentrer chez lui.

Une fois arrivé, il posa ses affaires et monta dans l'intention de prendre une douche. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps et le nettoyer de la poussière, des blessures et de la fatigue de cette horrible journée. Il laissa l'eau vider son esprit aussi… Un instant le visage de Catherine s'imposa à lui, le faisant grimacer… Non… Il n'avait pas envie de voir Catherine… Lui demander de faire cette réservation au restaurant était une très mauvaise idée et il avait annulé, dépitant la jeune femme qui n'avait pas compris… Tant pis il lui expliquerait plus tard. Il soupira. Cette fois, c'est le visage de son coéquipier qui s'inscrivit devant ses yeux. Danny… Il avait eu peur pour lui, il devait se l'avouer, lorsqu'il n'avait pas eu de réponse à ses appels, puis quand il l'avait vu blessé. Il avait bien tenté de l'aider en soignant sa blessure mais… Enfin Danny allait bien. Son meilleur ami était rentré chez lui entouré de sa famille, sa fille et sa petite amie.  
Les pensées du commandant continuaient de divaguer. Ce matin, il avait voulu dire à son partenaire ce qu'il représentait pour lui. Depuis maintenant 4 ans que le blond était entré dans sa vie, il en avait appris des choses… Le policier n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il devait s'ouvrir, parler, exprimer ce qu'il ressentait alors il voulait essayer… Mais l'objet de ses pensées était arrivé un peu… d'accord, complètement flippé par le fait que Grace soit tombée sur Amber… Un reniflement de dépit lui échappa et il esquissa un sourire amer au souvenir des paroles de son coéquipier. Oh, il l'avait rassuré, lui reprochant même de tenter de se protéger d'une nouvelle relation amoureuse. Il lui avait malgré tout dit, plus tard, durant leur « spéléologie forcée » qu'il devait laisser faire les choses et approcher la jeune femme en douceur, au lieu de dramatiser. Et ses paroles avaient fini par porter leurs fruits puisqu'en quittant l'immeuble effondré, Danny avait affirmé qu'il prenait sa semaine pour passer du temps avec Amber.

Mais si Danny avait été… S'il était … Qui serait là pour lui ? Qui serait son renfort, qui râlerait lorsqu'il aurait des idées trop casse-cou… mais le suivrait sans vraiment poser de question ? Il se mit à trembler sans s'en rendre compte. Il réentendait l'explosion, il revoyait les décombres lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, la découverte du corps de celui qui portait la bombe, ses appels désespérés pour retrouver Danny, son soulagement si intense quand leurs mains s'étaient agrippées l'une à l'autre de toutes leurs forces, la diatribe du blond lui expliquant que non il n'allait pas bien et qu'il avait eu raison ! Qu'ils auraient dû être plus prudents et que maintenant ils étaient coincés dans cet endroit confiné alors qu'il était claustrophobe. Il n'oublierait pas la panique de son partenaire lorsqu'il avait commencé à réciter la liste des joueurs des équipes de foot pour se détendre. Il avait tout fait pour le sortir de là. Le rassurer et retirer le morceau de fer à béton qui transperçait son ventre. Il l'avait soigné comme il avait pu mais… Danny avait eu raison d'être en colère, Bon sang ! C'était à cause de lui tout ça ! Tout était de sa faute ! Et Danny aurait pu… par sa faute ! Non ! Il avait du mal à respirer…

Combien de temps cela avait-il duré ? Il était bien incapable de le dire, aussi bien pour le temps passé sous les décombres que dans ses réflexions. C'est le fait que l'eau s'arrête de couler au-dessus de lui qui le ramena d'un coup à la réalité. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu déboussolé.  
\- Da… Danny ?  
\- Je suis là babe. Je suis là, tout va bien, je suis là.  
Le seal sentit qu'on le sortait de la cabine, et qu'on l'entourait d'une serviette en le frictionnant. La minute suivante, il était enveloppé dans un peignoir chaud… Danny avait sûrement pris celui-ci dans le sèche-linge qui venait de tourner… Le blond l'attira vers la chambre, l'assit sur le lit et l'entoura de ses bras. Le seal soupira de soulagement.  
\- Babe ? ça va ? Le blond le secoua un peu.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui franc et sincèrement inquiet du lieutenant rassura celui encore perdu de son commandant.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Ouais… Ouais… tenta le brun tout en doutant d'être convainquant.  
Cette fois, ce fut Danny qui soupira de soulagement.  
\- Nan mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Hein ? s'exclama-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.  
Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes avant que le lieutenant ne reprenne.  
\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? Depuis quand t'es là-dessous hein ? Et pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Sa voix venait de monter dans les aigus, preuve qu'il se retrouvait vraiment déconcerté par l'action de son ami.  
\- Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment… marmonna le brun. Je suis rentré, j'ai voulu prendre une douche et puis je… je sais pas… j'ai dû me perdre dans mes pensées et… ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?  
\- Non, juste une dizaine de minute. Et je confirme… t'étais complètement ailleurs… On peut savoir à quoi tu pensais pour partir si loin ?  
Steve se passa à nouveau une main sur le visage.  
\- A nous souffla t-il, a tout ce qu'on a vécu, ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui... Tu aurais pu… Si tu étais…  
\- Tu pensais à ce que tu deviendrais quand je serai mort ?  
\- Danny… je… il souffla, agacé et vidé… sans toi je… j'ai plus rien…  
\- Nan mais sérieusement, c'est quoi ton problème ! T'as fini tes bêtises oui ! Ecoute, reprit-il plus doucement. Ça fait partie des risques de notre métier de mourir en service… Et si ça m'arrivait, tu ne serais pas seul, toute la ohana serait là, Grace et toi vous seriez là l'un pour l'autre, et tu le sais non ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr… Mais, ce ne sera pas pareil, ce ne sera pas toi…  
\- Ça me touche babe, vraiment, mais tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, je suis un grand garçon et je sais ce que je fais.  
\- Je sais, je sais bien… je…  
\- Steve… Je vais bien !  
Le seal attira le lieutenant à lui et s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces.  
\- Hey, hey, hey, du calme Superseal, c'est fini, tout va bien, tu vas bien, je vais bien, alors on va mettre ça dans la case à souvenirs et continuer notre boulot ok ?  
Steve ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux fermés et les traits tirés.  
\- Allez, reprit Danny d'une voix déterminée, au lit Superseal ! On y verra plus clair demain.  
\- Tu… tu peux rester si tu veux…  
\- Ho ! Je peux rester si je veux ? répéta le blond en détachant chaque syllabe dans sa moue typique de confirmation. Mais évidemment que je reste !  
Le militaire esquissa un sourire et s'allongea sous la pression de son ami.  
\- Voilà, ferme les yeux. Holà, doucement ! Tu veux me broyer la main ou quoi ! Ecoutes, je ne vais nulle part, je serai là quand tu te réveilleras ok ?  
\- Ok…  
Une fois qu'il fut sûr que l'autre homme s'était profondément endormi, il dégagea doucement sa main de la sienne et sortit sans bruit de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers celle d'à côté et entrouvrit la porte. Un sourire des plus tendres naquit sur son visage en admirant sa fille qu'il avait couchée avant de venir sauver son homme poisson de la noyade et qui dormait profondément elle aussi. Un petit rire lui échappa à l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir. Imaginer Steve en homme poisson, telle la jolie petite sirène… non mais vraiment… Il referma en sortant et redescendit fermer toutes les portes et les fenêtres de la maison et enclencher l'alarme avant de remonter s'étendre près de son patron.

Au réveil le lendemain, le commando sourit en voyant Danny allongé près de lui. Il se leva et prépara le petit déjeuner. Sa bonne humeur grandit encore quand il vit arriver dans la cuisine une tête blonde encore bouffie par le sommeil.  
\- Hey…  
\- Hey…  
\- Bien dormi ?  
\- Hum, ouais… et toi ?  
\- Aussi, merci d'être resté... dit Steve à voix basse.  
\- Pas de problème. Grace n'est pas levée ?  
\- Grace est là ?  
\- Euh oui… hier en rentrant je heu… je me suis, comment dire, un petit peu disputé avec Amber et… heu… Grace a voulu rester avec moi alors…  
\- Tu as bien fait ! s'exclama le seal,  
A ce moment une petite voix enfantine résonna derrière Danny.  
\- 'jour Danno, 'jour Oncle Steve  
\- Bonjour mon ange, tu as bien dormi ? demanda ledit oncle pendant que la petite leur faisait une bise sur la joue à lui comme à son père.  
\- Hum… répondit-elle.  
Le policier lui tendit le chocolat chaud qu'il venait de préparer et déposa devant elle une assiette de pancakes.  
Le petit déjeuner se passa très bien. Puis le policier demanda à sa fille d'aller se préparer parce qu'il avait promis à sa mère de la ramener avant midi. Il voulait en profiter pour parler avec à son supérieur. Une fois la petite fille sortie il attaqua.  
\- Steve ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
\- Oui, oui, t'en fait pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé hier ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit : je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Je… Ecoute, oublie ça tu veux, je vais bien, t'inquiète pas.  
\- Tu rigoles ! Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas !  
\- Danny, je vais bien. Hier soir j'étais fatigué et un peu secoué de la journée, c'est tout.  
Danny secoua la tête sceptique  
\- Ha ouais ? Vraiment ? Alors réponds à une question : combien de temps tu serais resté sous la douche à inonder ta salle de bain si je n'étais pas venu te lancer la bouée de sauvetage ? Hein ?  
Steve ne répondit pas.  
\- D'accord… je vois… Oh au fait, merci… Merci de m'avoir sorti de là, même si c'est avec tes méthodes de survie à la noix.  
\- Ah tu vois ! Tu les aimes là mes méthodes hein ? se moqua Steve.  
\- J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais oui, sur ce coup-là, j'aime tes méthodes.  
Le blond voulut rire mais il porta vivement la main à son côté.  
\- Ça va ta blessure ?  
\- Ouais, ouais t'inquiète, c'est juste douloureux quand je ri mais à part ça, ça va.  
Grace réapparut à ce moment et Danny et elle se préparèrent à partir. Rachel était rentrée en urgence après avoir su ce qui s'était passé sous cet immeuble. Elle voulait absolument récupérer sa fille, accusant bien-sûr Danny de tous les maux possibles et imaginables.

En revenant Danny décida de finir la conversation qu'il avait entamée avant son départ.  
Il retrouva le brun sur la plage.  
\- Comment ça s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Aussi bien que je puisse le rêver, soupira le lieutenant. Il y a eu un accident, tous les maux de la terre se sont produits, Grace au milieu et bien sûr c'est moi le responsable. Nan mais c'est vrai, c'est évident. C'est moi qui aie mis cette fichu bombe autour du frère de Deker pour être sûr de crever. Non mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle va imaginer !  
\- Je ne veux même pas essayer !  
\- Ouais t'as raison, c'est tellement stupide que ça en est effrayant.  
\- Et Amber ?  
\- Quoi Amber ?  
\- Tu m'as dit que vous étiez disputés hier soir.  
\- Ouais…  
\- Eh ben raconte ! qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
\- Oh pas grand-chose d'exceptionnel… Heu, quand on est rentrés tout allait pour le mieux, et puis elle commencé à me demander si j'allais bien, si je n'avais besoin de rien, si elle pouvait m'aider Si… et ça toute les cinq minutes. J'en aie eu marre et j'ai eu besoin d'aller faire un tour. Quand je suis revenu, j'ai entendu Grace qui criait et Amber qui râlait après elle. Je suis rentré dans la maison et mon p'tit chat m'a sauté dans les bras. Amber m'a expliqué qu'elle avait essayé de la mette au lit mais qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir tant que je n'étais pas là. Bien sûr je lui ai dit que c'était rien, c'est vrai, c'est pas grave ; mais Amber s'est monté la tête en disant qu'elle ferait une mauvais mère et c'est parti en vrille.  
\- Vous avez parlé d'avoir des enfants ?  
Steve avait du mal à y croire, il trouvait ça tellement inattendu. Son ami ne lui avait pas parlé de ça.  
\- Ben disons qu'on a essayé d'en parler, d'où la dispute. Non parce que tu vois, elle, elle en voudrait bien sûr et je la comprends… Sauf que moi je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, pas tout de suite en tous cas. Elle l'a mal pris, elle m'a traité de froussard. Elle m'a dit que j'étais pas assez sûr de moi, pas assez amoureux d'elle.  
Il soupira.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Je m'en allais en claquant la porte mais Grace est sortie en courant derrière moi. Elle voulait absolument venir avec moi, je… j'ai pas pu la laisser. Je suis monté dans la voiture avec elle et me voilà…  
\- Whao…  
\- Ouais… comme tu dis… Je ne suis pas sûr de retrouver Amber à la maison en rentrant…  
\- C'est plus que probable qu'elle soit partie, en effet.  
\- De toute façon, je sais pas si j'ai envie de rentrer… je…  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je… Je sais pas, je sais plus…  
Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine tant bien que mal sur la chaise.  
\- Tu…  
Steve hésitait, il aurait bien une idée à lui proposer mais… Danny serait-il d'accord. Bon allez, il fallait bien qu'il se lance. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il voulait faire avant toute cette histoire.  
\- Tu pourrais revenir vivre ici, enfin je veux dire… Si tu veux, tu sais que tu peux…  
\- C'est gentil mais on a déjà essayé je te rappelle, et ça n'a pas été franchement une réussite.  
\- Je sais mais…  
\- Et pourquoi on en vient toujours à parler de moi ! C'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit, c'est de toi ! Mais tu t'es encore débrouillé pour détourner la conversation !  
\- Quoi ? Mais non !  
\- Si, si si, reprenons ou en était ce matin tu veux ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, pour que tu pètes les plombs comme ça hier soir ?  
\- Danny…  
\- Non je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire ! Pas cette fois ! A ton tour monsieur le roi du secret !  
Le marin déglutit difficilement. Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant toutes les émotions qui l'avaient submergé sous sa douche la veille au soir. Il prit une grande inspiration : ce n'était pas le moment d'abandonner la mission !  
\- Je… J'ai beaucoup réfléchit hier. Quand je suis rentré, j'étais crevé, je me sentais sale. Toute cette poussière, tout ce sang… Et puis j'ai réalisé que c'était le tien ! Ton sang. J'ai réalisé réellement que tu étais gravement blessé, et que tu avais raison… C'était de ma faute, j'aurais dû t'écouter. On n'aurait pas dû aller dans ce local de maintenance. Si tu étais mort sous cet immeuble je… Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné parce que…  
\- Parce que quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?  
\- Je… ça fait un moment que je …  
Il grimaça, voilà… Comme d'habitude, il n'arrivait pas à parler de ses sentiments. Danny allait encore s'énerver et certainement partir en lui reprochant son manque de confiance ou il ne savait quoi… Oh et zut ! Après tout, il était un homme de terrain, d'action ! Alors il allait agir !  
Il regarda le policier droit dans les yeux et prit son visage dans ses mains. Et il l'embrassa en murmurant  
\- Voilà ce que j'essaye de te dire… Je t'aime Danny.

Fin.

* * *

_Voilà..._

_Vous en pensez quoi? Je compte sur vous pour me le dire en utilisant le grand carré blanc qui traîne en dessous._

_Et si vous voulez rester silencieux, ben... merci d'être passé! :)_


	2. Réponses aux reviews anonymes

Réponses à vos reviews anonymes

Julia

D'abord merci de t'être identifiée. J'aime connaitre mes lecteurs.

Merci beaucoup Julia pour ton soutien. Promis je continuerai de faire des belles histoires :)

Par contre, je suis désolée, pas de suite prévue... :(... mais du coup c'est à toi de l'imaginer et si tu les souhaites de nous la faire partager ;)

A bientôt!


End file.
